Harry Potter and the Three Bracelets of Friendship
by Mae-Lynn Moodle
Summary: If you like Zelda, then you'll probably (hopefully) enjoy this. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are transported to another world by three ancient golden bracelets. Discover the adventures that go on in this story, the fights that the characters dissolve in, and
1. Default Chapter

Link Story __

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter characters, terms, or settings. All belong to J. K. Rowling and her publishers. I do not own Zelda characters, terms or settings. All belong to…er… Nintendo?

Note to everybody: I have this story all planned out in my head about everything that happens. It's just the matter of typing it all. I hope you like the story, and if you do, please review.

****

Harry Potter and the Three Bracelets

Chapter 1/ The Portkey

"Hey, I got a letter for once!" Harry Potter cried happily at breakfast one morning when the mail arrived. The only things he ever got from Hedwig these days were just maybe a couple of letters from Hagrid, but it usually wasn't much. Hedwig dipped her beak in Neville Longbottom's goblet of orange juice. Harry picked up the envelope that Hedwig had dropped on his plate of toast. "It's a bit heavy," Harry pointed out. He tore the envelope open and 3 objects and a small slip of paper fell out.

"Harry, hurry up!" Hermione Granger, Harry's best friend cried. "It's just three minutes until eight o'clock and we have Potions at eight!" They all stood up from the Gryffindor table and started to walk towards the dungeons to go to their least-loved class to see their least-loved people. On the way there, Harry read his letter aloud to his two best friends:

__

For absolute good luck give these two bracelets to two of your closest friends to wear for a day. If you don't wear them, something awful may happen: you will lose the two friends that you are thinking of right now. If you wear them, not only will you have luck; you will learn a lesson of true loyalty.

"Hmm… isn't this a bit… divinational?" Hermione asked thoughtfully. "Oh no! A minute 'till eight!"

"Aww, Hermione, it's probably just a bunch a baloney! Besides, it's a free gift… take it! Just wear it, no harm'll come out of it!" Ron said, tossing one of the three bracelets to her.

"Oh, all right," she said disapprovingly. Harry looked at his. It was gold and it had something inscribed on it in a ancient language; they looked quite old. They turned the corridor where their potions class was. "Almost there," Hermione groaned. They all put the bracelets on.

"We're here!" Hermione whispered in delight. They sat in a desk and looked at the clock. Tick. Tick. Tick. Exactly eight o'clock.

Then, all of a sudden, Harry felt a twist behind his navel… he was falling, falling…He fell. Two loud thumps beside him told Harry that Hermione and Ron were here too. Harry looked up; he was in a weirs place he had never seen before. All threw stood up. "Well, Ron, no harm'll come out of this, huh? They were bloody Portkeys! Where _are_ we anyway?" Hermione said.

Then they heard a voice call, "Hey!" The three turned around to see a young lady with reddish-orange hair standing next to what looked like a chicken coop. "Hey!" she called again in a sing-song voice, "please help me find all eight of my cuckoos. I'm allergic to them and they keep on escaping from me. If you find them all, I will reward you!"

"What's a cuckoo?" Ron asked, deeply amused by this all.

"What's the reward?" Hermione asked.

"What's a cuckoo?" Ron asked again.

"A jar.." the lady answered proudly.

Harry laughed outloud. "What do we want a _jar_ for?"

"Why, to store potions, bugs, fish, and much more in!" she said.

"Er-- why would we want to store junk like that?" Ron asked "And tell me, _what_ is a cuckoo?!"

Just then, a heavily overweight man came jogging by. As he approached them, he stopped, wiped the dripping sweat off his face and said, "The boss is working us harder than ever!" Then he jogged off again. "Why's he jogging?" Hermione asked. "Probably because the old bloke wants to lose some weight; did you see the flubber chunks on that guy? Eugh!" 

"Ron, that's rude!" Hermione shrieked. "Well it's true!" Ron argued. Then they all stopped arguing, because they heard a noise. Clunk, clunk, clunk. Harry thought it sounded like Moody. Clunk. Then it stopped. There was a young man, probably in his late teens standing there wearing the most peculiar assortment of clothing. "Oh man," Ron muttered, "Don't let Dobby anywhere near _him_!" The boy was wearing huge leather boots, a green Santa Clause-looking hat, some white tights, a green tunic, a shiny blue shield, a long sword, and other assortments of weapons. He had deep blue eyes and pointed elf-like ears. It was just then that Harry, Ron, and Hermione realized that that had been transported to another world, and it didn't look like they had much hope of getting back home.


	2. Chapter Two

Link story 2

Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, Blah. No I do not own harry Potter characters, terms, or settings. They all belong to J. K. Rowling and her publishers. I don't own Zelda either. It belongs to… Nintendo???

**__**

Harry Potter and the Three Bracelets of Friendship

Chapter 2

"Who are you?" the boy asked. "Are you Ganandorf's servant's? Speak now!"

"Er-- who's Ganeenshorp?" Ron asked, sniggering.

"Don't play fool with me! Who are you?" he demanded. "Who are _you_?" Ron said.

"Why, I am Link: Hero of Time!" the boy bellowed.

"Well, _I'm_ Ron Weasley-- er hero of-- Hermione?" Ron said, grabbing Hermione and hugging her. "Geroff!" Hermione said. "Look, mister, we don't know why we're here, but I'm Hermione, this is Ron and that is Harry. We are students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry but--"

"--Ah!" the boy interrupted Hermione, "You are wizards?"

"Yes, but we were at school and we got transported by a Portkey. Portkeys are magical objects. They are designed to transport the people touching it at a certain time to a designated place," Hermione explained. "Link, where are we?"

"You are in Hyrule, but right now you are in a tiny town called Kakariko Village," Link answered.

"Why do you have all those weapons?" Harry asked. "Oh, because I destroy the evil forces around here. I am the Hero of Time, and I'm supposed to save Hyrule. Ganondorf is an evil sorcerer who is trying to control the world and turn it into an evil wasteland. So I have been chosen to stop him by the Sages and Princess Zelda," Link said.

"Er, if you say so," Ron said.

Link and Hermione caught one another's eye and couldn't stop staring at each other for a small period of time. Finally, Hermione blushed and looked away. Link coughed and said, "Well, erm… would you like to come on an exciting adventure with me?"

"Sure! Harry'll like this, huh? It's time to save the world again!" Ron joked.

"Shut it, you!" Harry moaned miserably.

"Well," Link said, "It's too late to go anywhere tonight so we'll go find a place to sleep overnight. I know the perfect place, too: Lon Lon Ranch! My friend Malon lives there; she's about our age, and real sweet too. You'll love her, believe me," he said dreamily. He coughed and said hastily, "But I don't _like/ love_ her or anything like that… you know what I mean, I mean… um… I don't have a crush on Malon."

The three laughed at link while he blushed in embarrassment. "Yeah, sure, we believe you, Link," Ron teased.

"Well, come on let's go," Link said. They followed him down some stone steps and then he took out what looked like a pearly white seashell.

"What is that?" Hermione asked.

"It's the Ocarina of Time; I play certain melodies at certain times and places, and various things will happen. Now I am going to call my horse, Epona, by this song that my friend Malon taught me," Link explained. Then he placed the ocarina to his lips and blew. A series of beautiful notes came out. He put the ocarina back into his pocket and then they heard a horse running up the field.

"Hey it worked!" Ron said in amazement. Link raised his eyebrows, "It was _supposed_ to work."

"So, tell me," Hermione said, "that ocarina takes the place of a wand?"

"What's a wand?" Link asked curiously.

"This," Hermione said, pulling out her wand.

"It's a stick," Link said dully.

"No, watch."

"Cheveauoplous!" she cried. Then a beautiful white horse appeared next to her, pawing the ground nervously.

"Wow!" Link said, "How did you do that?!"

"With the stick," Hermione said plainly.

Link and Hermione rode on Epona and Ron and Harry rode on the other horse that Hermione decided to name Jinger.

They traveled across a large field and stopped at Lon Lon Ranch. A girl came running out.

"Link!" she cried. "I haven't seen you in ages, where have you been? And who _are_ these people?" She glared Hermione jealously, who was sitting on Epona with Link, clutching on around his waist.

"Malon, this Hermione," he said with pride. She blushed. "And these two are Ron and harry. They got transported here by a Snortley--"

"Portkey," Hermione automatically corrected him.

"-- yes and now they're here and can't get back home. Can we stay here tonight?" Link finished.

"Why of course!" Malon said. They put the horses in the barn with the others to sleep and they went inside.

"This is my Pa, Talon and this is Igor," she added rudely. A man with greasy brown hair and with what looked like pink overalls shot daggers at her and link.

"Hello!" Talon said, "Why, do you want to play a game?"

"No, Pa! They want to rest!" Malon said.

But Ron said instead, "What do you have to do?"

"Well," the old man explained, "you have to find three special super cuckoos in the crowd of normal cuckoos. You'll have 30 seconds."

"What's a cuckoo?" Ron asked.

"And you win a jar full of our special Lon Lon milk," Talon said proudly.

"Geez, what is it with people and jars over here?" Harry said.

"What's a cuckoo?" Ron asked again.

"Come on you guys, let's get to bed. We have to leave early in the morning," link said.

Hermione went to sleep with Malon while Ron and Harry went to camp out with link outside.

While the boys were setting up tents that Harry had conjured out of his wand, Link said, "So your friend, Hermione, she's real nice, huh?" 

"yeah but watched out," Ron said, "She's armed and dangerous; she's a know-it-all who doesn't know when to shut up. She'll end up killing somebody by annoying them to death!"

"Well, I wouldn't say armed and dangerous, Ron--" harry began.

But Link interrupted, "Yeah, maybe she's just charmed and dangerous…." He looked at the window of the room Hermione was staying in and gazed dreamily at it. Ron and Harry chanced a bewildered look at each other, and Ron knew, deep inside, that his chances of being alone with Hermione without the school to bother him, was completely spoiled by another hero…

More coming soon!


End file.
